Connections
by RAWRIBITEYOU
Summary: Kurama gets a call from someone he would never thought he would ever get a call from. He wants to change the past, but can he? Kurama/Kagome oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Kurama looked out the window with blank, empty eyes. His one hand was holding a box, his other holding a picture frame. The sun was shining brightly, and he saw squirrels running up the trees outside his house. A cold, emotionless smile appeared on his face, thinking how the weather was mocking him. How ironic it was that the weather was amazing, while he felt as if he had been dragged through hell.

He turned his head away from the window, and he looked down at what he was holding in his hands. Tears started to form on his eyes again, as he stared at the 2 matching rings inside the box. Flashes of her smiling started to show. Her smiles always seemed to light up any room she was in, with her big dazzling smile, and her big, sparkling eyes. Her smile always made him feel better, always made him feel happy.

Despair and helplessness clawed at him, and his grip on the box tightened. The tears that formed on his eyes started to slowly fall down, making a trail down his face. He made no motion to wipe away the tears, and just let them continue to drop.

The quiet room only filled by the sounds of teardrops falling, was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. He stared at the phone, not planning to answer it, until he saw the caller ID. His eyes widened, and he reached for it. His hands trembled as he saw her name on the screen. He couldn't believe he was seeing her name, seeing that she was calling him. He knew it was not possible, he knew that it was his eyes playing a trick on him. He looked at the name again, making sure that it really was not his eyes, and her name did not disappear. He hesitantly pressed the answer button and raised the phone up to his ears, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello?" He said with a slight waver on his voice.

"Kurama? Hey where were you? I came over to your house today and you weren't there." A voice replied back.

"Kagome?" He asked incredulously. His hand that was holding the phone was shaking, and pure disbelief coated his word.

"Kurama? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kagome asked worriedly, hearing the slight tremble in his voice. Kurama really couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he decided to reply anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay that's good! You can't back out on me! Come to my apartment ok? Let's celebrate out anniversary!" She said with enthusiasm.

Kurama looked at his phone again, sadness and grief started to appear in his eyes. He put the phone back on his ears and listened to her tell him the time they were suppose to meet.

"I'll see you soon! Love you!" Kagome said, and all Kurama could get out was a small agreement, before she hung up the phone.

Kurama put his phone down, the shock still not leaving his face. He continued to look at his phone, making sure that the phone call he got was really from her. He stared at her name for a few minutes, waiting for it to change to someone else's name, but it didn't.

He tossed the phone away from him, and looked up at the darkening sky. The only thing that could be seen in the darkening room was the light of his cell phone, flashing the date. 10/14/2010

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She started to walk towards her apartment, and gave a small greeting smile to the man she passed on her way. The man didn't greet her in return, but only continued to look at her.

Kagome didn't pay attention to him as she went inside the opened elevator. She looked the box of cake, and supplies in her hands, and she pulled them closer to her, her smile never leaving her face. The elevator door closed, and Kagome never noticed how the man continued to stare at her until the door blocked his view.

Kagome hurriedly walked to her apartment door, and fumbled with her keys, trying to get her door opened as fast as she can. She put the supplies she was holding down and turned on the lights. She put her hands on her lips, and looked at her apartment with pursed lips. With a sigh, she started to pick up the mess she had on the floor, and went to work on cleaning up her apartment.

It took her about an hour to put everything back to where they were and she looked at her room with a proud smile on her face. She finally finished getting everything cleaned up, and she was excited to start decorating everything for their anniversary.

She walked to where the supplies, and took out everything she bought. She started to blow up the pink and red balloons she bought, and hang them around her apartment. Next came all the red and pink ribbons that she had, and she artfully put them up, making her apartment have a romantic feel to it.

The dozen of red roses that she bought were last, as she put them in a vase. She happily put them on her dining room table, next to the box of cake she had opened. She looked at the decorated apartment and couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She was almost done preparing for their night, and the only thing left for her to do is to finish cooking the meal she started to prepare.

She clasped her hands together, and headed to the kitchen, excited for Kurama to show up.

* * *

Kurama looked at the blinking light from his phone, and he suddenly stood up. He had to make sure. He wanted to know what the truth was. He wanted to know if what happened yesterday actually did happen, and that it wasn't his imaginations. He grabbed his coat and his keys, planning to head to Kagome's house.

He slowly drove to his destination, trying to convince himself that the phone call from Kagome was real, and the events that happened yesterday were just his imaginations, his nightmares.

He drove into the parking lot, and found a spot near the entrance. He slowly got out of the car, and started to walk towards the door of the building. When he got inside, he waited for the elevator to show up, and it did after only waiting a few minutes.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach her level. And Kurama got out, not expecting the scene that presented itself to him.

His knees trembled as the disturbing scene he saw yesterday did not disappear. The police were hovering outside her door, yellow tape blocking the hallway to her apartment. Detectives were everywhere, taking pictures of the crime scene. Pictures, glass, popped balloons, were scattered around her door and tears flowed freely down his face, as they did the first time he fell upon this scene.

Sadness, helplessness, regret, and anguish were consuming him as he continued to watch the investigators prodding through her things, looking for any available evidence that they could use. Kurama couldn't accept it, she called him, and she was still alive. He thought that this was a huge mistake so he ran towards the blocked entrance, trying to make it to inside to prove that Kagome was still alive.

"No! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

"Please God No! "

"Kagome!"

Kurama cried out, as the police retrained him from going inside the crime scene. All Kurama could do was try to fight them off, try to push through to them and prove that this was all his imaginations. Kagome was still alive. She called him a few hours ago, he knew she was still alive.

Kurama continued to cry out Kagome's name, as if she would appear and say it was all a joke, but she never came out.

The police threw him down to the couch and his cell phone fell out. "You can't just barge into the crime scene like that! We know that she was your girlfriend, but you have to let us do our job, so that we can find justice against the person who did this to her!"

"We need you to stay here, we will do our best to put the bastard in jail." The other policeman said. Kurama did not reply to them, and the tears that were flowing down his face dried up. He knew that even if they found out who did it, it would not bring Kagome back. No matter what they did, Kagome would not be brought back to him.

His eyes landed on his cell phone, and a small hope took over him. He might be able to get through to her, to tell her to not open the door. He might be able to save her life if he was able to tell her not to open the door for anyone. She could still be saved.

He dove for his cell phone and hurriedly dialed Kagome's number. This had to work, it really had to work. She had to answer the phone so that he could still be would her, so that she would still be alive in his arms.

"Hello?" Kagome answered the call when all she heard was deep breathing.

"Kagome!" She heard Kurama's voice shout out. His voice seemed frantic, almost frenzied with what he had to say.

"Don't open your door! Don't open it! I beg you not to open it!" Kurama shouted out. Kagome looked at the phone, feeling overwhelmed with what Kurama was saying. Just as she was about to ask him why, she heard a knock on her door.

She couldn't help but smile. It was probably another one of his silly little tricks that he always seemed to play on her. She gave out a little laugh and shook her head.

"Sure sure Kurama." Was all she said as she hung up the call. She placed her phone down on the table, and started to walk towards the door. She swung open the door, and greeted Kurama with a big smile. Only it wasn't Kurama. Her smile slowly left her face, and she started to push the door closed. All the man did was stick his foot between the door, and stopped it from being closed. An emotionless grin spread across the man's face as Kagome continued to struggle to close the door.

"Go away! What's wrong with you!" She screamed at the man, blocking her doorway. She pushed at his foot harder, trying to get her door closed as soon as she can, but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't budge.

The man finally got tired of playing this game, and pushed the door wide open. Kagome fell back from the force, and tried to scramble up from the floor. The man locked the door behind him, and leered at Kagome on the floor. He pulled out a knife from behind him and gave an almost maniacal laugh. Kagome stood up and screamed as he made a swipe for her.

"Ah this is going to be fun. Run Girly! Run!" The man gave an evil crackle and started to hunt for Kagome, as she tried her best to find the best way to get out of her apartment.

* * *

The only thing that was heard was a door being closed, and footsteps walking away from Kagome's apartment. Inside the apartment, everything was silent, and the only sound that could be heard the rustling of papers. Wind was coming in from the broken window, and everything was scattered on the ground. The only light that could still be seen was that of her cell phone, blinking the date: 10/13/2010

* * *

"No! Kagome no!" Kurama frantically pushed the buttons over and over, hoping to make Kagome come back to the phone! "No Kagome don't open the door! Kagome!"

The slow tears that started to fall down his face started to pick up, as all he heard was the beeping of the phone. Small sobs started to form, and he just stared at his cell phone. "No Kagome... Please don't answer the door." He said weakly. The only answer that he got from his phone was the blinking of light of the date: 10/14/2010

* * *

**sooo i really based this oneshot on a Korean music video called "You wouldn't answer my calls" by 2AM. If you guys want to watch it you guys should search it online! It's a super sad music video!**

**anyway please review!**


End file.
